


Be Quiet!

by a_stray_kat



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies), War Horse (2011)
Genre: Actors, Cute, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is home from shooting for today. His daughter hasn't spent time with him in a week, so she decides to greet him with a game of Hide & Seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something cute about Tom.

"Quick, Mommy! He's coming!"

I smile at my daughter's excitement as I scribble down her message.

_Come and find us. ~Mom & Kimberly_

I neatly fold it, put a piece of tape on it, and press it onto the glass of the outside door. I get a glimpse of Tom as he makes his way up the driveway, his black computer bag hanging on his shoulder and constantly knocking against his hip with every step. I move away from the door quickly, leaving it open just a crack.

"Come on! Come on!" Kimberly grabs my wrist and pulls me away from the front entrance, looking for a good place to hide.

"Sweetie, the  _bathroom_. Let's hide in the bathroom!"

She's so exhilarated by this idea, she's panting while running. i pick Kimberly up and we dash up the steps, desperately trying to make it to the bathroom before Tom comes in. I put her down as soon as we reach the top step. She looks around frantically for the bathroom, her eyes wide with excitement. Finally, she gives up on the one in the hallway and runs to our room, Tom's and I. She twists the knob and hurries in, her feet slapping against the cold tile floor. I follow behind her. I've never seen her so excited to see her father. Then again, she hasn't seen him in a while. He's been working in the studio more often than coming home. 

" _Kimberly_ ," Tom shouts, stretching out the name as if teasing her. " _Kimberly Rose Hiddleston. I know you can't keep this up for too long_."

Kimberly starts to giggle loudly. Her father's right. She's too thrilled to have him home to keep quiet long enough. But I won't let her give in. This is our little form of revenge. I bring my index finger up to my lips, gesturing for her to stop giggling and stay silent.

" _Kimberly!...Well, I guess I'll have to eat all those marshmallows on my own!_ "

Kimberly gets the most surprised face I have ever seen on a five-year-old girl. She's going to cave any minute now.

" _How about you, my darling wife?_ " His voice sounds even closer to the bedroom now. That's my fault for being the one to suggest carpeted stairs when Kimberly was born. " _Am I really going to have to drink the Smirnoff by myself?_ " _  
_

_Fuck!_ I think immediately. _He brought home the coolers. Oh, that bastard knows my weaknesses. I love him so much_. Now  _I'm_ the one who's going to cave any minute now.

" _You guys are getting better at this_." He's in the bedroom. He's too close to be in the hallway. He's made his way to the bedroom.

I back away from the door quietly, lightly pulling her with me. I make the "quiet" gesture again, just to be safe, as I lead her to the shower. I lift her into the tub carefully, trying not to make noise, then I step in after her and pull the opaque off-white curtains shut.

" _Oh, Kimberly! Look what Mommy drew of Daddy! It's a pencil sketch of me and Mommy--_ "

"No!" I start to shout, but a very small hand claps over my mouth. I look at her through my peripheral vision.

"Be quiet!" Kimberly insists. I just don't have the heart to tell her that he's most likely found us already. She just keeps on encouraging the game, and she mimics me by hholding her index finger to her lips.

I narrow my eyes at her. She may look a lot like her father, but she looked a _hell_ of a lot like me when she did that.

Suddenly, the shower curtains burst open, and Kimberly's surprised, high-pitched scream nearly pops my ear drums. I keep telling her _not_ to do that. I've played it back to her with my iPhone. _She_ even knows it's not a pleasant sound. But I'll have to talk to her about it later, because Tom scoops her up into his arms and tickles her to death with no chance of escaping.

"Tickle him back, baby! Tickle him back!" I cheer my daughter on.

She tries, but her father's too quick; he's got her in a raging fit of wriggling and laughter in his arms. Her laugh is like a song I could listen to for hours. It's so heart-melting to hear, really. I'm actually tiny bit jealous.

"You hid from me!" he say to her, mock-offense in his voice.  "I called you, and you silly girls didn't answer me!"

She tries to protect herself from his hands, a wide smile on her face as if she accepts the challenge. "D-Daddy! You..." She forces out words through the breaks in her laughter. "...you didn't eat th-the...marshmallows..." She can't finish her sentence. There's no breath left for her to use.

Finally, Tom stops tickling her and lets her breathe for a little while. He breathes heavily as a result of all the energy he just used on our daughter. He kisses her forehead and smiles. "Of course not, baby. I can't eat them without my marshmallow-buddy." He tosses her up and down just a couple times, and she smiles at the simple act of entertainment. He then looks at me, gazing into my eyes.

I smirk, arms folded across my stomach. "Welcome home, Daddy," I greet him. _  
_

He steps forward and presses his lips to mine, holding our daughter far away from us while he enjoys this moment with the little energy he has. "Hello, my love." He kisses me one more time, then pulls away and returns his attention to Kimberly. "Now," he sets her down on the floor, and she stares straight up at him, "about those marshmallows..."

She looks at me with a happy smile and hopeful eyes, asking me for permission.

"Didn't you have ice cream not too long ago, Missy?" I shift all my weight onto my right leg.

Now she's frowning, and she's shooting me her most intense puppy dog face.

I roll my eyes at  _both_ of them. Just like her father, she knows how to get me to say yes. I wave the ice cream-thing away. "Knock yourself out."

"I'll race you," Tom says.

Kimberly runs out of the bathroom, not even stopping to wait for Tom.

"Cheater!" He calls out after her. He runs out of the bathroom too, following after her.

I smile at both of them. I have a beautiful daughter, whose father is a beautiful man with the heart of an adorable child.


End file.
